


I'll Belong To You

by Jasons_bamboozlement



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Slavery, Protective Jason, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dick, Slow Burn, slave AU, some Non-Con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasons_bamboozlement/pseuds/Jasons_bamboozlement
Summary: Jason swore he'd never own a slave. But when he caves, he has no idea what the beautiful, blue-eyed slave will bring to his life.





	1. Chapter 1-The Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> For the non-con elements, I will warn on the individual chapters.

Jason sat anxiously on his couch. The shipment he’d ordered was due to arrive at any moment, and he was feeling both nervous and excited. Although everyone he knew had one, Jason had been holding out. Something about it hadn’t entirely sat right with him, but after Roy’s insistence that he’d not regret it, Jason had caved and made the purchase.

Jason’s heart fluttered a little when he heard the doorbell. He made his way to the front door. Opening it, revealed a bored looking man wearing an ill-fitting starched shirt and a visor. “You Jason Todd?” he said looking down at his clipboard.

Jason nodded, “Yeah, that’s me.”

The man continued to look unimpressed. He gave a nod and a wave to a pair of men standing by the delivery truck. They went to the back of the truck to unload Jason’s purchase.

 He turned back to Jason. “Sign here,” he indicated a line on the clipboard.

Jason took the pen offered to him and scrawled out his signature. The man took back the clipboard and handed over a medium-weight silver chain. “Enjoy,” he said with a complete lack of enthusiasm as he walked back to the truck.

Jason looked at the chain in his hand. Attached to the other end of it was a man with dark hair and blue eyes. At least Jason thought they were blue. It was a little hard to tell since the man had only lifted them briefly when the chain attached to the collar at his neck had changed hands.

They stood there on the doorstep. Jason wondering what he had just done, while the other man stood with his eyes down and hands clasped behind his back. _Probably how he’d been trained_ , Jason mused _._ Finally his brain seemed to catch up to the fact that he’d purchased a slave, a slave who was now standing waiting for orders.

“Umm, come in,” Jason stepped aside to allow the man to step inside. _Great,_ Jason thought, _now they were just standing awkwardly inside instead of outside._ “So,” Jason started, trying to remember the general procedure he’d learned about how slaves were trained, “I would like to address you by a name. What would you like to be called?”

“Richard is the name I was given at the training facility, sir.” He said without looking up.

“And is that what you wish to be called?” Jason asked.

“I’d prefer Dick,” he said. A ghost of a smile fluttered across the slave’s face before he remembered himself and added quickly, “If that pleases you, sir.”

“It does,” Jason said, finally feeling a bit of the initial awkwardness dissipate. “Now, Dick, we have to get the initial stuff out of the way, but after that, I can give you a tour of the house and run through your duties.”

Dick said nothing but nodded, his head still bowed. “Actually before we do anything, we need to address your stance.”

“Sir?” a hint of dismay crossed the slave’s face and he looked up to meet Jason’s eye. But he quickly dropped his gaze and spoke into his chest, “I’m sorry to displease you; this is the stance we were taught to hold. How can I improve it to your liking, sir?”

“I’m not displeased,” Jason said as he observed the tension that had now presented itself in the man’s posture. “I would just like you to keep your gaze up from here on out. I would like you to be able to see your eyes.”

The slave lifted his head and Jason saw that hint of a smile cross his face again. “Very good,” Jason praised. “Now, I need to reprogram your collar before we do anything else. Step over there,” he indicated a spot close to the grey box on the wall. Most every home came standard with collar programing technology now.

Jason typed in the code to open the box and pulled out the necessary equipment. Dick stiffened slightly as the scanner passed over his collar with a beep. “I’ve programmed it for all areas of the house and the outside edge of the property,” Jason made one last check to make sure everything looked okay and then set the tech back in the box. “If you go any farther, you’ll need to have me with you. Otherwise…” Jason found himself reluctant to finish the sentence.

“Otherwise the collar will do its job,” Dick finished with quiet resignation.

Jason felt a little nauseous. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be; the old collars used to outright kill slaves who wandered past their set boundaries. Now they just delivered a strong enough jolt to knock a slave unconscious. Still, it didn’t seem like a pleasant experience.

“Yes, well, just make sure I’m with you if you wander off property,” Jason repeated, trying not to dwell on the idea. “Umm, let’s handle clothing next,” Jason motioned for the slave to follow him upstairs.

Dick had arrived in the standard issue white tunic. There was some reasoning behind the apparel choice, something about white being symbolic of blank canvases and tunics representing…something. Jason couldn’t remember the rest. It was unimportant. Everyone knew it was because white fabric was cheap and tunics required the least effort to make.

When they reached the bedroom, Jason indicated the dresser in the corner, “That’s full of clothes for you. You may choose what you wear while around the house. But if we’re going out, I will decide for you. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” the slave gave no indication that Jason’s request was unusual. It was standard practice for owners to dictate slaves’ outfits.

“Good,” Jason removed the chain attached to the Dick’s collar. “Now, find something causal to wear for today and meet me downstairs.” Jason closed the door as he left the room and paused, weighing the chain in his hands. He seriously hoped he was going to be able to get used to the idea of having a slave.

Less than five minutes later, Jason heard the door open and watched as Dick descended the stairs. He had chosen a soft blue shirt and a pair of dark jeans that hugged his toned waist well. Maybe it was the lack of chain or maybe it was the change of attire, either way, he seemed to have a slight bounce in his step as he reached Jason.

But when he reached Jason, he fell into the practiced stance and the tiny display of joy disappeared. He stood, feet spread hip width apart, hands behind back, eyes watching Jason, waiting for his next direction.

“I’ll show you around the house and give you an overview of your expected chores and duties,” Jason said as he walked towards the rest of the living space. Dick followed a closely measured pace behind.

They toured the house; Jason pointing things out, Dick listening and observing. When they reached the kitchen, Dick’s stomach gave a growl. He looked down, embarrassed. “When was the last time you ate?” Jason questioned.

He watched the slave think, “Last night, before being shipped, sir.”

_Well shit,_ thought Jason. “And have you been hungry this whole time?” A touch of anger colored his question.

The slave seemed reluctant to answer, as though weighing which answer would be less offensive to his new owner. “Yes, sir,” he said quietly, settling on the truth.

Jason took a breath, “Okay, new rule. If you are hungry, or have needs that are not being met, you are to tell me immediately. Understood?”

Relief at having chosen the correct response showed in the slave’s grateful response, “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now let’s handle the food situation,” Jason looked around his kitchen. There wasn’t a lot available. It was actually one of the primary reasons he’d finally caved to Roy’s peer pressure and made this purchase. He was so busy that he rarely had time to do any of the domestic things necessary to keep a household running.

Seeing Jason scanning spurred the slave into action, “I can make toast and eggs, if it pleases you, sir.” He made a motion to start preparing the stove top.

“No!” Jason said, maybe a bit too forcefully considering the way Dick jumped and immediately dropped his head. Jason tried to soften his tone, “No. After tonight, you will be in charge of preparing meals. But it’s been almost twenty-four hours since you’ve eaten. I’ll handle the food tonight.” He waved in the direction of the table, “Go sit down, and I’ll bring out something to eat.” He watched as Dick walked, confusedly but obediently, out of the kitchen and towards the dining room.

Jason settled on Dick’s suggestion of toast and eggs. He walked out of the kitchen with two matching plates of food. Dick was sitting, straight-backed at the table. As soon as Jason set a plate down in front of him, the slave picked it up and stood. “Where are you going?” Jason asked.

The slave stopped immediately. He looked down at his food and then up at Jason, “To eat? In the serving quarters?”

This was clearly going to be a steep learning curve on Jason’s part. He’d forgotten nearly everything he’d learned in that stupid class on slave ownership etiquette they’d made him take back in grade school. “Next rule, unless told otherwise, you are to eat with me. At the table,” he added quickly when it looked like Dick was going to slide down to the floor to eat.

“Thank you, sir,” he said, seating himself back in the chair he had occupied earlier. He watched Jason, hands held in his lap. Even though he must be starving, he was clearly waiting for permission to start eating.

“You can eat,” Jason picked up his fork. Only after he put the first bite of food in his mouth did the slave make a motion to pick up his own fork and begin his meal.

They ate in silence. Jason was not one for small talk to begin with, but the original awkwardness of the day was still present, leaving him without anything to say.

When they’d both finished, Dick stood up to clear the plates. Jason resisted the urge to tell him not to bother. This was the reason for getting a slave; he would have to get used having someone wait on him.

When Dick returned, he remained standing this time. Jason shook himself into action, “It’s been a long day. I’m going to head to bed.” Jason stood up, “You should probably do the same. Toiletries are in the second bathroom. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Yes, sir,” Dick said. And with a slightly quicker pace, he turned and walked to the bathroom.

_Hmm…maybe he was more tired than I thought,_ Jason mused. Regardless, he made his way to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. He finished his regular nighttime routine and stepped out into his bedroom. He nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw what was waiting for him.

Dick was kneeling at the foot of the bed, dressed in only a sleeping shirt and briefs. Now Dick’s speed to get ready for bed made sense. “Uh, what are you doing?” Jason questioned.

The slave looked confused, “Did you not want to make use of me tonight?” He tucked a stray lock of raven hair behind his ear, “I have been well trained.” He looked up with those beautiful blue eyes.

Jason’s mouth went a little dry. But no, this was one of those lines he was absolutely unwilling to cross. He’d promised himself as he’d completed the process of purchasing a slave that he’d never put that specific set of skills to use. Despite what other people said, Jason couldn’t view it as anything other than a vile invasion of bodily autonomy.

He crossed the room to where Dick knelt, “Remember that room with the dresser of clothes?” Jason extended a hand to help Dick to his feet, “That’s your room, you can do with it what you want. If I ever have need of you for,” he swallowed, “other things, I’ll let you know.”

Dick’s face was a mixture of distress and something Jason couldn’t place, “Have I done something wrong, sir?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Jason shook his head, “I just don’t intend to use you in that way. Ever.” He said with finality.

Dick tucked his head, “I understand, sir.” And there was that expression again. What was it? Relief? Disappointment? Jason couldn’t tell. “Should I go to bed then, sir?” Dick asked.

“You may do what you like with this time,” He led Dick towards the door. “But breakfast needs to be ready by 6:30 am. Something as simple as toast and coffee will do.”

“Yes, sir,” Dick said with a quick bob of his head.

Jason closed the door when Dick had reached his own room at the end of the hall. Yes, this was going to be a very interesting learning curve, he thought as he settled into his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself to relax enough to get some sleep.


	2. In The Night

Jason woke the next morning, put on a robe, and made his way downstairs. He froze when he heard movement in the kitchen. It took his sleep-addled brain another minute to remember he’d purchased a slave yesterday and it was probably him preparing breakfast.

As if summoned, Dick popped his head out of the kitchen. When he saw Jason, he stepped out with a cup of coffee in hand, “I was unsure how you took your coffee, sir.”

Jason took the cup offered to him, “Black is fine.”

The slave smiled and then hurried back to the kitchen. He emerged with a plate of toast and some sliced fruit. He set the food on the table and then stood, waiting.

Jason took a seat and reached for a piece of toast. When he noticed Dick had not taken a seat he asked, “Did you eat already?”

Dick looked shocked at the implication he would eat before Jason, “No sir!”

Jason rolled his eyes, “Well, then sit. Eat.” _Jesus, some of the asinine rules they made these slaves stand by were ridiculous._ “Remember, we eat together?”

The slave looked upset at himself, “I’m sorry to have forgotten, sir.” He quickly sat down, “It won’t happen again.” Just like yesterday, he sat, straight-backed, with his hands in his lap.

“That’s another thing,” Jason said, “If I’m already sitting, you can start eating. You don’t need my permission.”

Dick nodded his understanding and reached for a slice of toast. Jason watched his carefully practiced movements for a moment, before returning to his own breakfast.

After he’d finished, Dick cleared the plates and then came to stand at Jason’s side. Jason took one last sip of his coffee and then handed it off to the slave, “I need to head to work. While I’m gone, you can start on some of the basic cleaning we discussed yesterday.” The slave nodded his head. “Don’t forget to eat lunch. And there should be a grocery delivery arriving today, just keep an eye out for it.” Jason walked towards the stairs to change into work clothes, leaving the slave to finish cleaning up breakfast.

When he came back downstairs, Dick was waiting in the foyer holding out a paper bag. “I wasn’t sure if you would need lunch, sir,” he handed off the bag to Jason.

“Oh, thanks. I hadn’t even thought of that,” Jason said peeking inside the bag.

Dick ducked his head, “It’s just a sandwich and some fruit.” He paused, trying to decide how his next words would be taken, “The kitchen is a bit bare, sir.”

Jason let out a chuckle, “Yeah, I haven’t been great about managing food.” He grabbed his jacket and opened the door, “I’ll be back around six. If you could have dinner ready around 6:30, that’d be great.”

The slave’s mouth turned up into a small smile, “I will make sure it happens, sir.”

They stood there both a little unsure about what should happen next. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later,” Jason said with a tiny wave that felt stupid.

“Have a good day, sir,” Dick replied as he watched Jason step outside and make his way to work.

 

________________

 

 Jason was lying in bed, reading a book. At least he was trying to read. His mind kept wandering back to the evening he’d had. It had been so pleasant to come home to a freshly cooked meal and another person. Even if that person had been bought and sold to be there.

He was still not entirely finished wrapping his head around the fact that he owned a slave. But, either Dick’s actual personality or his training had put Jason more at ease. Their second dinner together had gone slightly better, especially after Jason had mentioned Dick was free to speak about his day.

That helped fill the awkward silence that had existed the previous night. Even when describing the minutia of his day, the slave was amusing to listen to, and Jason found himself enjoying just observing Dick as he spoke.

They had parted with a genial goodnight, and were now in their respective bedrooms. Jason finally gave up on the book. Setting it down, he turned off the light and opted for sleep.

  

The next thing he registered was the screaming. It had wrenched him from the peaceful sleep he’d been enjoying. He jolted out of bed and into the hallway, trying to figure out where it was coming from. That was when he realized it was emanating from the slave’s room.

He ran down the hall and threw open the door to Dick’s room. The only light came from the open doorway, but it was enough for Jason to see the slave’s ridged form on the bed. Jason went to the bedside.

“No! Mama! Papa!” were the only words he could make out. The rest seemed to be a different language and one Jason was not familiar with.

Even in the dim light, he could see the slave’s shirt was soaked with sweat. Jason sat down and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Dick, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

Dick’s eyes opened and Jason saw they were full of tears. Slave comforting was definitely not a chapter that’d been covered in class. So he acted on instinct instead. Folding him into his chest, he wrapped an arm around Dick and held him.

Either too distraught or disoriented to be concerned with etiquette, Dick melted into Jason’s embrace and sobbed into his chest. “Easy, easy,” Jason said softly, “You’re okay. It was just a nightmare.”

He continued to comfort the man until his breathing evened out and he seemed to come back to himself. Dick lifted his head and made a swipe at his nose as he took in one last sniffle. “Thank you,” he said quietly as he lifted his eyes to meet Jason’s. Then his eyes widened with fear as he realized what had just transpired.

He leapt out of Jason’s arms and threw himself down on the ground, “I’m so sorry sir. Please, please it won’t happen again. Please forgive me.” Jason sat, slightly dumfounded. His silence was taken as disapproval. “Please don’t send me away for recalibration, sir. I won’t let it happen again.” The slave remained face down on the floor and Jason could see his shoulders shaking with fear.

Finally, Jason’s brain caught up. “Woah, calm down,” he reached down to pull Dick upright and back onto the bed, “I have no intention of sending you away.” The slave still looked terrified. Jason placed a hand on his arm, “Why don’t you start by telling me what the dream was about.”

Dick hesitated, but then said, “My parents.” Jason gave a nod to continue. “My family used to be performers, acrobats. We weren’t exactly slaves; we performed where we were told, but otherwise they let us be.”

Jason had never once considered that Dick might have a back story. Most slaves were born into it and knew no life outside of their training centers. Jason felt something akin to guilt twist his gut.

“One night, my dad got into a fight with the owner of our group. I don’t remember what it was about; I was too young to know what stirring up trouble could do.” Dick took another swipe at his nose, “During our performance the next day, my parents’ rope-it snapped.” He hung his head, “I was sold into slavery that evening.”

“I…I’m…” Jason was at a loss for words. What was there to say? ‘I’m sorry’? ‘That sucks’? None of it would change the past. They sat in silence. Then a thought occurred to Jason, “How did you pass training like this? I mean, didn’t they notice when you woke up screaming?”

Dick looked up, “It doesn’t happen when I sleep next to someone.” A wry smile tugged at his mouth, when he saw Jason’s confused look. “I’m trained to be a full service slave. After initial training, I never spent a night alone.” 

Jason felt slightly repulsed by the thought of what ‘full service’ training would entail. But Dick didn’t seem too hung up about it. At the very least, Jason was glad to hear there was a way to keep the man’s nightmares at bay. Then Jason realized he was the only other person in the house. If Dick was going to sleep by someone, it would have to be him. _Well shit_.

He cleared his throat, “Thank you for telling me.” He shifted a bit, hoping to make himself more comfortable with what he was about to do. “Since I don’t want either one of us to be woken up in the middle of the night like this again, I want you to sleep next to me from here on out.” 

For the first time that night, relief flooded the slave’s features, “Really?” He seemed to remember himself and added, “I mean: Thank you, sir. I would be most happy to join you.”

“You can still keep this room as your own, but you may spend the nights with me.” Jason stood up and moved towards the door, “Collect whatever you’ll need for the night and meet me in my room.” 

Jason didn’t have to wait long. He had enough time to enter his room and wonder if there was time to order a larger bed before he heard Dick’s footsteps reach the doorway. He had changed into a fresh shirt and was holding a toothbrush and spare set of clothes.

When he remained in the doorway, Jason sighed and waved him in. “You can take the inside, since I tend to get up during the night.” Jason silently cursed himself for pushing the bed against the wall. Maybe tomorrow he’d have Dick rearrange things so the bed sat in the middle of the room. Right now he was too tired to move furniture.

Dick crawled gracefully into the bed and laid on his back. Jason swallowed once and climbed in next to him. He rolled onto his side and reached to turn off the light. “Goodnight,” he said, trying not to focus on how intimate this set-up felt. 

“Goodnight, sir,” came Dick’s response. And after a pause, he added quietly, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jason replied, “Now, try to get some rest.”

He felt the slave tug the blanket up a bit, “Yes, sir.” 

He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually he heard Dick’s breathing fall into a gentle rhythm. And for some reason, instead of feeling more tense, Jason felt himself relax. Soothed by the sound of Dick’s quiet slumber, Jason fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Work

It was still on hour before his alarm was set to go off, Jason could tell by the way the sun was just barely filtering through the window blinds. He took a moment to stretch, relishing in how well he had slept, even if it had only been for a few hours. Then he remembered why his night had been interrupted.

He turned slowly towards the warm body that was lying next to him. Dick was still asleep. He was curled on his side, facing Jason. The part of his face that Jason could see through his slightly long hair was smooth and untroubled. Jason felt a strong desire to reach out and push the rest of that hair out of the way.

He wanted to know what it felt like to run his hands through those inky locks. Wanted to know how Dick would react to his touch in the morning. Would he lean into it? Would his eyes flutter open? Jason’s hand was actually hovering just slightly towards the slave’s form before Jason realized what he was doing.

_Get it together, Todd,_ he chastised. _You made rules. You’re going to stick by them._ He actually wasn’t quite sure why he was having these self-control issues. Sure, it’d been a while since he’d been with anyone. And yes, Dick was an exceptionally good looking slave. But he’d only been here two days! Jason was not the type to start falling over himself so quickly.

He shook his head and eased himself off the bed. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. He walked towards the bathroom to start getting ready for work. Maybe a long shower would help clear his mind.

When he came back out, his bed was empty and there was no sign of the slave. He threw on his robe and headed downstairs.

The smell of bacon was wafting out from the kitchen. Jason’s stomach growled in approval. He walked into the kitchen and found Dick humming to himself as he flipped bacon slices. Jason watched a smile spread over Dick’s face when he turned to find Jason in the kitchen. “Good morning, sir,” he handed over a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Jason inhaled the scent of the coffee. “Did you sleep well?” he said, feeling almost like an awkward teenager again.

Dick’s eyes practically sparkled, “Very well, sir.” Then he ducked his head in embarrassment, “Thank you again, for…for everything.”

Again, Jason felt that urge to reach out and touch the slave. But instead he just cleared his throat and went with an eloquent, “Uh, yeah, sure. It was nothing.”

Dick lifted his head, and they stood staring at each for a moment before Dick remembered with a start that the bacon was still in the pan. He quickly turned back to his cooking, and Jason took the opportunity to escape to the table.

After breakfast, Dick bade Jason a good day as he handed over a lunch. Jason returned the farewell and headed to work. He was already looking forward to returning home that evening.

However, work seemed insistent that his day last forever. He had never actually enjoyed the work he did. It was office stuff, boring and predictable. But it paid for things and kept a roof over his head.

Today, he was truly feeling work’s tenacious, draining grip. He had just come back from a mind-numbingly boring meeting when his boss, Cory, a no-nonsense red head, made a stop at his desk. Peering over his green rimmed glasses he said “I thought you said you’d have that report finished by the start of the week.”

God, Jason hated working for a boss. Answering to people like this made him want to punch someone. “I placed it in your mailbox yesterday.” He attempted to keep the disdain out of his voice, no need to ruffle feathers this early in the day.

His boss held up a file, “This?” He cocked an eyebrow in a mockery of concern, “This is the rough draft you turned in two weeks ago.”

“What?” Jason took the file with minimal effort at civility and began riffling through it. It wasn’t possible. He’d had that report finished and ready to go. What the hell happened? Unless…shit. In all the chaos of getting his slave, he must have left it at home and taken the old report by mistake.

He swallowed down his pride, “I’m sorry about that. I must have swapped the reports. I can have the new one to you by tomorrow.”

Cory spoke to him like he was explaining a concept to a child, “Well considering I have a meeting with corporate tomorrow about it, I’d say that’s a bit too late, don’t you think?”

_Must not punch him,_ Jason thought, _too many witnesses._ “Yes,” he gritted through clenched teeth.

“Good, then we agree with each other,” Cory said with false sincerity. “You’ll have it to me before lunch.” He spun on his heels without waiting for Jason’s response and strode off down the rows of cubicles searching for his next victim.

Jason glanced up at the clock. Fuck, he only had thirty minutes until lunch and the drive home alone would take that long. He scrubbed his hand over his face. He was screwed but he might as well make a run for it; maybe traffic wouldn’t be awful and he could make it back at least by the end of lunch. He’d still catch hell from Cory over it for the next few weeks, but it was better than losing his job entirely.

As he began putting on his jacket, he consoled himself with the fact that he’d at least be able to see Dick, maybe grab a bite of whatever he was making for dinner.

He froze with one arm in his jacket. Dick. Why didn’t he think of that? He could have the slave bring him the report! He quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed home. Dick picked up on the second ring.

“Todd residence.”

“Dick!” Jason practically yelled.

Jason couldn’t be certain but he thought he detected a small increase in the warmth of Dick’s voice when he realized it was Jason on the other end. “Hello, sir. How may I assist you?”

“I need you to grab the file that’s sitting on my desk and bring it to me at work.”

“Of course, sir,” Dick said as Jason could hear him already moving towards the home office. “I have it,” he said after a moment. And then there was a slight hesitation. “Um, to get it to you, I’ll need to go beyond the property line,” he said sounding unsure.

“I know,” Jason allayed as he pulled up the collar tracking program on his phone, “I’ll set your boundaries to extend to my work. As long as you take the number 4 train, you shouldn’t have problems.”

“Thank you, sir,” the slave said and then added “My attire?”

Goddammit! Stuff these insipid rules! “Whatever you’re wearing is fine,” Jason said quickly.

“But sir-,”

“Seriously, whatever the hell you’ve got on, as long as you’re covered, just get here!” Jason hung up the phone and attempted to look relaxed and productive as he waited.

But twenty five minutes later, he realized he should have actually listened to Dick’s protests. Jason heard the twitters of his coworkers first and when he stuck his head outside of his office to see what the commotion was about, his heart stopped and his jaw dropped.

Walking with cheeks tinged pink and clutching the folder to his chest like a shield, was his slave dressed in a skin tight tank top and flour coated leggings. In technicality, he was covered, so he hadn’t disobeyed Jason, but the way everything clung to him left nothing to the imagination.

When his eyes finally found Jason’s a look of relief spread over his features. He all but ran to Jason’s door. “Here is the report, sir,” he held the file out offering it to Jason, “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Jason needed to say a lot of things, but with only three minutes left until lunch, he merely grabbed the file from Dick and said “Wait here until I come back,” as he hustled towards Cory’s office.

He delivered the file to Cory’s surprised face and without a word made his way back to his desk where Dick was standing looking miserable. “Follow me,” was all he said as he searched for an empty conference room.

When he found one, he closed the door and shut the blinds. As soon as they had privacy, Dick was on his knees. “I’m so sorry sir,” he spoke to the ground, not making eye contact, “I would have changed, I’m sorry.” 

“Christ, Dick, I’m not mad. You followed orders. I’m just worried for you,” Jason spoke calmly. 

Dick’s head rose off the ground and he gave Jason a questioning look, “Worried?” 

“Yes, worried,” Jason reached to pull Dick off the ground and seat him in one of the chairs, “Public transportation in that outfit can’t have been a pleasant experience.”

Dick tried to give a nonchalant shrug, “It was no worse than training.” But he must have realized his slip in slandering his training because, again, that fear spread through him.

Jason cut off whatever apology he was going to throw out with a wave of his hand, “Save it. All I want to focus on is getting you home.” He checked his watch, “I won’t have enough time to drive you home before lunch ends, so you’ll stay with me for the day and then we’ll drive home together.”

Dick looked only partly relieved, “Is something wrong?” Jason questioned.

“It’s just, if I stay, dinner will be late,” Dick pointed out.

Jason smiled for the first time that day, “I think I’ll survive.”


	4. Movie Night

They quickly fell into a routine, and Jason found himself mentally thanking Roy for insisting he purchase a slave. But it was more than just having someone handle food and chores. It was looking forward to coming home. Every day, Jason would practically count down the last hour he was at work. He could hardly wait to get home to spend time with Dick

It was never anything exciting by conventional standards. Usually it was just him listening to Dick talk about his life as an acrobat. Or explaining that he’d gotten into a fight with the sweeper that day, which was why it was sitting in the corner of the living room.

There was something about Dick that Jason couldn’t stop himself from being drawn to. It was as though he radiated light. Jason found himself trying to memorize everything he could about the man. The way his eyes shone when he talked about trapeze work. The way he’d almost bounce around the kitchen when he worked. Or the way he’d absentmindedly run his thumb over his lip when they watched movies at night.

Months passed by. Each was day generally the same. And as far as Dick knew, the nights were the same as well. For Jason, however, the experience was becoming a serious act in self-discipline.

As the nights went on, Jason found himself longing to hold Dick in his arms as he fell asleep. Wishing he could wake up with Dick’s form curled around him. Not to mention all the other, less innocent, thoughts that crept into his mind. He knew all it would take was to request it of Dick. But regardless of how he felt, he would not yield; he refused to cross that line.

 

It was a Friday evening, and they were both sitting on the couch watching some movie Dick had suggested. A bowl of freshly popped popcorn sat on the cushion between them. Jason couldn’t help smiling as he observed Dick; even though the slave had seen the movie before, he was still completely engrossed in the characters on the screen.

Per the norm, after the movie finished, they sat and discussed it. Jason was always anxious to analyze people’s motives and decisions. Dick was always happy to provide a sounding board. This particular night, Jason came to the realization that even after months together, the slave was still biting his tongue and trying to phrase thoughts that he believed would please.

“Dick?” Jason interrupted Dick’s response.

Dick paused, a hint of concern crossing his face, “Yes, sir?”

“You know you can be honest with me, right?” He watched the slave’s brows knit together. “As in, you can openly discuss things with me. I won’t punish you for speaking your mind.”

“We were told to always work to please our owner, in everything,” he said in a whisper. “I…I want to please you.” He drew his legs up to his chest, looking at Jason, waiting for his response.

“You can please me by being honest with me.” He reached a hand over to rest on Dick’s knee, “Please?”

Dick’s face lit up, “Really?” Jason could practically see the training leave Dick’s form. Suddenly, he was still an acrobat, still happily living free.

“Really,” Jason assured.

It was like a switch; Dick’s shoulders relaxed and he quickly tucked his legs under himself. “Well, in that case,” he began, excitedly, “I actually hate Catherine’s choices throughout the entire movie. She’s spoiled and can’t think beyond what’s going to benefit her in the moment.”

Jason laughed as Dick continued with his analysis. They argued playfully and traded banter well into the evening. After the third time Dick unsuccessfully tried to hide a yawn, Jason called the evening to a close. “Why don’t you leave this all for tomorrow,” he indicated the popcorn and drinks, “Let’s head to bed.” Dick put up no argument and walked with Jason up to the master bedroom.

 

The next night, they had just finished dissecting one of Jason’s favorite movies. Jason was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, still trying to defend his love for the movie. When he came out, he found Dick standing by the bed, wringing his hands, “Umm…sir?” He waited until Jason walked over to him to continue. “Since you said I could openly discuss things with you, I was wondering…well…I was wondering if…”

Jason took Dick’s hand in his and sat them both on the bed, “I meant it, you know. You can tell me what’s on your mind.”

Dick took in a quick breath, “I was just wondering if would ever consider changing your rule,” he swallowed, “umm…about touching me?”

Jason’s heart gave a leap of hope. He’d tried for so long to push those feelings away. But every night that Dick spent sleeping by his side, made it harder and harder to resist. However, he would have to be incredibly careful in how he responded. This was such a delicate balance of consent he did not want to take any chances.

“Here’s the thing,” he started, “I have wanted to break that rule for so long now.” Dick’s face lit up with expectation. “But I didn’t want to do it without knowing it was something you _actually_ wanted, not something you felt obligated to do.”

Dick practically leapt into Jason’s lap, “Yes!” He wrapped his arms around Jason’s neck, “Yes please! I want this. I want _you_.”

The heavy lidded look he gave Jason along with the touch of huskiness that had entered his voice broke down Jason’s last remaining strongholds. He ran a hand through Dick’s dark hair, “I want you too.”

And suddenly their mouths were entwined; tongues swirling against each other. Dick stayed on top, pressing Jason down onto the mattress. Jason’s hands sought out the skin under Dick’s shirt, dragging fingertips up and down his spine. Dick shuddered.

Then Dick was moving down Jason’s body, planting kisses as he went. He stopped at the waistband of Jason’s boxers. Jason let out a small groan when he felt Dick mouth him through the fabric. Just as Dick was hooking his fingers under the waistband to remove the last barrier between his mouth and Jason’s cock, Jason whispered, “Wait.”

_Wait?_ Had that just come out of his big, stupid mouth? Of course it had, because he was all about truly torturing himself with this scenario. He looked down into Dick’s questioning eyes.

Dick stared up at him, his mouth still hovering, open, just above Jason. “Is…is something wrong…sir?”

And there it was; the honorific that confirmed Jason was doing the right thing. “No, not wrong,” he pulled Dick up so that his head was resting on Jason’s chest. “I just think we should go a bit slower. Maybe discuss a few things before we dive into this.”

“Okay,” Dick adjusted so he could look Jason in the eyes, “What would you like to discuss, sir?”

“That, for starters.” Dick looked confused. “If we’re going to be sleeping together, I don’t want you to call me ‘sir’”.

“But-“

“No. I don’t care what they told you in training. Fuck that shit.” A tiny smile was beginning to appear on Dick’s face. Jason stroked Dick’s hair, “If we’re going to do this, I want it as equals.”

Dick rose up to give Jason a brief kiss. “I’d like that too,” he said, shyly.  

Jason closed the gap between their mouths again, this time feeling Dick’s lips part. He ducked his tongue into Dick’s waiting mouth and savored the taste. A soft sigh escaped Dick’s throat as he broke them apart. “What should I call you, then?” Dick asked.

“Jason or Jay if you feel like it,” He thought back on the similarities between this conversation and the first one they’d had when Dick arrived.

Dick looked like he was trying test out the feel of it on his tongue. “Jason,” he finally said with a grin. “It may take some practice not adding ‘sir’ at the end of sentences.”

Jason laughed, “Well we’ve got plenty of time.”

Then Dick’s grin disappeared, “What about when other people are around?”

_Shit._ Jason hadn’t thought about that. Not having his slave address him as sir would, at the very least, cause some problematic rumors. At worst, it might cause someone to catch on to the fact that Jason didn’t view Dick as a slave, which would mean dangerous trouble for both of them.

“Okay, when we’re around other people, fall back into what you were trained to do. But when it’s just us,” he flipped Dick onto his back, “just be you.”

“Really?” Dick had a touch of mischief in his eyes. 

Jason bent down to nuzzle in his neck, “Yes. Really.”

“You asked for it, then.” Jason had just enough time to register Dick’s lips on his shoulder before he felt the man blow a raspberry into it. Jason sat there, utterly stunned until Dick’s peals of laughter rose up to him.

Suddenly Jason was laughing too; long and hard, in a way he hadn’t done since he was a child. “You absolute dork!” he laughed as he came in to try and reciprocate.

Dick giggled and squirmed as Jason blew onto his belly. And then they were rolling over each other, both attempting to steal the high ground. Finally, they’d exhausted themselves, with Dick landing on top. He sat triumphantly astride Jason.

“Come here, you,” Jason said tugging Dick down beside him. They lay, bodies entwined, relishing in the heat of each other. “Goodnight, Dick,” he kissed the top of Dick’s head.

Dick nestled into his chest, “Goodnight, Jason.” They fell asleep, both eagerly anticipating what the morning would bring.


	5. Feeling the Heat

As it turned out, the morning brought Jason an unpleasant reminder that his semi-annual dinner party was coming up. It was generally expected that the social elite would take turns hosting regular dinner parties. Jason always found them mind-numbingly dull, but not hosting or attending one could easily lead to snubbing.

Which, in turn, could quickly snowball into serious consequences. Since a good portion of attendees held positions of power, pissing someone off could easily cost you a job or status level. And so Jason endured his obligation of hosting, year after year.

“Ooo! A party!” Dick gushed looking over Jason’s shoulder at the RSVP that had arrived. “I’ve always wanted to serve at one of those!”

Jason sent Dick a look of scrutiny, “You’re one weird son-of-a-gun, you know that right?”

Dick gave Jason a playful shove, “Oh come on, Jay! They can’t be that bad.” He took the parchment out of Jason’s hand to examine it, “Party training was the one thing I actually looked forward to. You just don’t like it because you haven’t had someone handle it for you.”  
  
That might be one of the reasons he loathed these gatherings, especially hosting them. Since he had been without a slave for so long, he’d had to manage the planning details himself. Having that eat up his spare time had definitely created extra resentment.

He looked up at Dick who was practically vibrating with excitement. “Oh alright, if you want to handle this, knock yourself out.” He was rewarded with a quick kiss.

“It’ll be great! You won’t have to do a thing!” Jason watched him scurry off to the kitchen and chuckled at his enthusiasm.

“Are you going to need any extra serving help for this?” Jason called. When he’d been without a slave, he’d rented some specifically for serving. Because regardless of how the party was put together, if you were the one publicly serving guests, you might as well go in and get fitted for your own collar.

“No, I’ll be fine on my own!” came Dick’s response. “It’s only going to be a few guests, right?”

“Yeah, I try to keep the guest list under ten, if I can help it,” Jason replied.

“Then I can handle that,” Dick popped his head out of the kitchen, “I’ll make you proud, don’t worry.”  
  
Jason snorted, “That was never a concern.” He stood up from the table and walked towards Dick, “The party’s not for another month, planning can wait.” He wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist, “I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, pick up where we left off last night?” He let his lips graze down Dick's neck. 

Dick’s eyes took on a sort of hazy appearance and he leaned into Jason’s embrace, “I’d like that a lot.”

Jason pressed Dick against the wall and leaned down to kiss his waiting lips. Dick rolled his hips up to meet Jason’s. Jason braced one hand on the wall and used the other to lift Dick’s leg up around his waist. Dick moaned.

“Do you want to move upstairs, or just continue on here?” Jason asked, drinking in the sight of Dick’s flushed face. He could already feel himself getting hard. 

“Upstairs,” he panted, “at least for the first time.”

Jason smiled, “Then you’ve got it.” He cupped a hand under Dick’s firm ass, “Hold on.” Dick’s hands tightened around his neck as Jason lifted him off the ground. He felt Dick’s toned legs wrap around him and, for a second, worried he might come right there.

Dick placed a kiss to his neck, “I trust you,” he whispered.

Jason was forced to think about the weight of that sentence until a second kiss to his neck brought him back to the present. He carried Dick up the stairs and laid him gently on the bed. Jason took off his own shirt and shorts and reached down to do the same for Dick.

He crawled on top of Dick’s naked body, hovering just slightly above him. His body felt like fire where Dick’s hands caressed him. Jason reached a hand down to grasp Dick. His back arched as Jason began to stroke him. God, this man was beautifully responsive and Jason wanted to see more.

Not releasing his grip, he lowered himself to bring his mouth even with Dick’s erection. Dick gasped when Jason flicked the tip with his tongue. And when he licked from base to tip, Dick’s groan filled the room. Finally, he took all of him into his mouth and watched as Dick’s head flew back and he gripped at the sheets.

Jason savored the taste of his skin, of the salty pre-cum leaking out. He worked Dick with his mouth until he feared he might bring him over the edge. He wasn’t ready to end this yet. With one last pass up and down, he removed his mouth, wiped the saliva off his chin, and then came back up to Dick’s face.

He looked positively wrecked already. His eyes were closed, hair disheveled, and sheen of sweat was covering his chest. When Jason reached into the nightstand for some lube, Dick’s eyes opened.

“I want bottom,” he breathed.

Jason’s cock stiffened at the request. Truthfully, he was okay taking either position, but after watching Dick’s reaction to the blow job, Jason was _aching_ to see him react when he entered him. He kissed him briefly, “You’ve got it.”

He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and started on working Dick open. Even with just a finger, Dick whined. “Does that feel good?” Jason cooed in his ear.

Dick bit his lip, “Yes, yes. Please, another.”

“Another?” Jason teased. “Think you can handle that?”

Dick’s head nodded vigorously, and his chest arched as Jason slipped in a second finger. Jason toyed with him, slowly moving in and out, lazily enjoying the feel as Dick clenched and unclenched around his fingers.

After the third finger, Dick was breathless. “Jason,” Dick whispered the name like it was both a hallowed prayer and a pleading request.

At that, Jason couldn't wait any longer. "Okay, babe, you've been so good," he murmured while removing his fingers. He moved to place himself at Dick’s entrance, "Are you ready for me?" He waited until Dick gave him a nod and then with one swift motion he plunged into him. Dick’s yell was one of pleasure and relief.

He’d like to say he set a solid pace, but Dick’s heat and tight grip overpowered him. And far sooner than he would have liked, he was spilling himself into Dick. He reached a hand to wrap around Dick’s hard, unattended member. A few sharp tugs were all it took for Dick to cover his hand in come.

As gently as he could, Jason removed himself from Dick and hurried to the bathroom to wash off. When he came back, Dick was curled on his side, face flushed and magnificent looking. Jason crawled in to spoon him. “How was that?” he said nuzzling into Dick’s neck.

Dick squeezed his arm and hummed, “Absolutely wonderful. Well worth the wait."

Jason hugged him closer, feeling deliciously content. And even though it was still morning, they both fell asleep nestled in each other’s arms.


	6. The Rental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some implications of non-con coming up. Take care of yourself and do what you need to do.

They spent the next few weeks exploring and delighting in each other. As soon as Jason entered the door, Dick would be waiting to pepper him with kisses. Housekeeping generally fell by the wayside as they continued to indulge themselves. Jason didn’t care. He had quickly fallen in love with the man who was supposed to be his slave. And he knew Dick had fallen just as hard.

But the outside world couldn’t be kept at bay forever. And it made itself known in the form of a letter that appeared in their mail the following week.

Jason’s heart sunk the minute he saw the large manila envelope on the breakfast table. He opened it with dread collecting in his gut. Sure enough, it was a rental request for Dick. He read through the terms laid out and realized with revulsion that it was his boss who’d made the request. He must have liked what he saw that day Dick came to drop off the report.

“Babe, I’ve been asking for ten minutes, do you want eggs over-easy or scr-“ Dick cut off mid-sentence when he saw what Jason was holding. They locked eyes, both reflecting the same horror. “Is that-please tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Dick pleaded.

Jason just shook his head; the paper felt like it weighed twenty pounds, “I never signed the exclusivity papers.” He felt sick. “ _I_ had never intended to use you in that way. It didn’t even cross my mind that someone else would.”

Jason couldn’t make out the look on Dick’s face. It was mixed with so many things: fear, resentment, misery. He stood up to clasp the Dick’s hands, “I swear, I’ll send them in, sign them today. Right now even.” Dick’s face went blank.

“It won’t help now,” he said, not a trace of emotion left in his voice, “That request is for this evening. And it will take at least 24 hours to process the papers. I’ll have to go with him.”

Jason placed his hands on either side of Dick’s face, forcing Dick to look at him. “No, you won’t,” he said fiercely, “I won’t let it happen. There’s another option.”

A cold glint shown in Dick’s eyes, “No, there isn’t. Those papers are binding. Legally, there’s no getting out of this.”

“Exactly,” Jason said with a smirk, “ _Legally_ , there isn’t. But we have other options.”

Dick shot Jason a look of confusion. “What? You want to keep me from being rented out by going outside the law? What’s your plan then? Run? They’ll track the collar.”

“So we’ll remove it!” Jason couldn’t understand why Dick was putting up a fight on this. Did he want to go? Spend the night with his boss to submit to whatever depraved things Cory’d think up? How could this be a difficult choice?

“Oh yeah?” Dick’s lip curled in a sneer, “And how were you planning on doing that? You can’t just hack these off with a saw.” His thumb hooked under the silver collar and gave a sharp tug, “You need a special tool to take this off. Try to remove it without and it’ll send off a shock to me and a signal to the training facility. They’d be here to collect me before you could even start thinking about running away.”

Jason felt defeated. He hung his head and heard Dick sigh. “Jay, I know you don’t want this to happen, I don’t either. But it will be alright. I’ve survived worse.” Dick tucked a finger under Jason’s chin, “I promise.”

Not knowing what else he could do, Jason pulled Dick into a ferocious hug, “I won’t let this happen to you again, Dick. I swear it. No one will ever touch you without your permission after this.”

They stood, locked in their embrace; both knowing as soon as it was broken, they’d have to face the painful reality of what came next. It was Dick who finally released his hold, “I should go pack. People usually like to collect early on these things. Making them wait only makes them angry.”

Reluctantly, Jason let Dick go and watched him walk away to pack his overnight bag.

Dick was right, about an hour later, the doorbell rang. Jason answered it since Dick was still in the kitchen trying to cook off his stress. Cory stood with that smug expression he wore around the office still stuck to his face.

“Afternoon, Todd,” he tipped his head with mock sincerity, “I assume you got the papers?”

Jason ground his teeth, “Yes, they arrived right on schedule.”

“Well good, glad to see someone knows how to handle paperwork appropriately,” Cory smiled, obviously pleased with his extra dig at Jason’s work. Jason inhaled in place of a response. “Is he ready to go?” Cory asked, a touch of impatience coloring his tone.

Remembering what Dick said about keeping renters happy, Jason put away his seething anger and said “Yes, he’s ready. Richard? Come to the front door,” he called into the house.

Dick appeared from around the corner, bag in hand, and came to stand next to Jason. It was the practiced stance he’d first held when he arrived; hands behind back, feet apart, eyes down. It nearly killed Jason to see Dick like this again.

Cory, having no such concerns, simply hooked his lead chain to Dick’s collar and waited for Jason to reprogram Dick’s collar. Jason had almost forgotten there was more he needed to do. He pulled the scanner out from its box by the door and typed in Cory’s address. “I assume you won’t be taking him outside of your house?” Jason spoke as he passed the scanner over the collar.

“No,” Cory said with a bit too much hunger as his eyes looked Dick up and down, “I don’t see us even leaving the bedroom once I get him to my place.”

Jason’s stomach lurched. Dick couldn’t risk a look up to Jason, but Jason could read his body language well enough to know his sentiments were the same.

“Come on slave, let’s not waste any more time.” With a tug of the chain, Cory turned to pull Dick towards the car. When Cory’s back was turned, Jason took a risk and reached out to brush Dick’s hand as he was led away. He wasn’t even sure if it was to comfort Dick or himself.

Jason stood and waited as the car drove up the drive and out of sight. Then, with all the might he could muster, he slammed the door and screamed into the empty house.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to have some mentions and references to non-con stuff here. Take care of yourself in whatever way you need to.

Jason woke up on the couch the next afternoon, still wearing his clothes from yesterday. After he’d sent in the exclusivity paperwork, he’d had nothing to occupy his time. He had spent most of the night pacing, pacing and drinking. Now he was paying for that with a fierce hangover.

He groaned as he sat up. His breath was rank and he felt like shit. He checked his watch. Dick should be home within the hour; he might as well attempt to look like he’d had a peaceful night’s rest. He moved to get off the couch and brush his teeth. But on his way, he heard the front door unlock.

“Dick?” he called. His voice was hoarse. He waited for a response.

He all but ran to the front door. When he saw Dick standing there, he nearly cried. Jason scooped Dick up into a hug and buried his nose in his hair. It didn’t smell like him.

“Dick,” Jason croaked, gripping the man in his arms tighter.

“Easy, Jay,” Dick chuckled, “I’m here. I’m in one piece. You don’t need to worry.” He patted Jason’s back.

Jason pulled away to look at Dick. He was smiling, but it didn’t look right. Jason put a hand under Dick’s chin and turned his head left and right as he looked him over for injury. Dick’s smile faltered when his neck was exposed. Jason saw red when he noticed the hickey on Dick’s neck.

Dick’s hand leapt to cover the spot. Jason glared, letting his silence demand answers. Dick tried to put his smile back “Don’t worry about it, Jay. It’s nothing. If anything, you look worse for wear.” When Jason remained unmoved Dick coughed awkwardly and added, “Well, I’d better shower.”

Dick scurried upstairs to the bathroom. Jason was left clenching his fists in the foyer. He listened to the shower start until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He stomped up the steps and contemplated pounding down the bathroom door. But figuring Dick deserved privacy, he settled for prowling outside.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the water stopped and Dick emerged. “Oh, hey Jay,” he said with surprise, “What’s going on?”

“You know what’s going on,” Jason growled.

Dick seemed genuinely confused, “No, I don’t. What’s with you?”

Jason’s last shred of control snapped, “What’s with me?” he roared, “What’s with _you?_  How can you be fine? How can you act like this is no big deal?!”

What remained of any pleasantness in Dick’s expression dissolved. Jason watched Dick draw himself up to his full height. “You want me to tell you the truth? You want to hear about how many times Cory had me? How I hated each and every time?” His eyes narrowed as he advanced on Jason. “You want to hear about how he got off on marking me? How he laughed at my pain as he rammed into me over and over while I just had to sit and take it?”

Jason wanted to be sick and the hangover wasn’t helping. He reached out towards Dick, “Dickie, I didn’t realize…” Dick slapped his hand away.

“No,” he snapped, “you don’t get off that easy. Don’t you _dare_ , for one second, think this night hurt you more than it hurt me.” With one final glare, Dick walked out to his old bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Jason struggled to process what he’d heard. He tried to shake his head to clear it, but that just made everything hurt more. How could he be this stupid? He had been a complete ass. He needed to make it up to Dick and fast.

An hour later, he was standing outside Dick’s door. He looked down at the tray in his hands, took a breath and hoped this would be enough. He knocked, listening for any sound from the other side.

Just as he was about to give up and turn around, he heard the handle jiggle. Dick’s face appeared through a small opening between the door and frame. “What?” he demanded. Jason’s heart constricted when he saw Dick’s red-rimmed eyes.

He held out the tray, his peace offering, “I’m sorry, Dick. I can’t be sorry enough. I have no right to even begin to understand what you’ve been through. You shouldn’t be the one comforting me. Please,” he chanced a glance at Dick’s face, “please let me do everything I can to make it up to you.”

Dick’s expression didn’t lose its skepticism, but a hint of curiosity had crept in. “What is all that?” he asked, peering at the items on the tray.

“Everything I could think of to help you forget what happened,” Jason responded, holding the tray out for Dick to inspect, “To remind you how much I love you.”

Dick’s expression stayed where it was, but he said, “Okay, fine. Come in.” He opened the door enough to let Jason through, “At the very least, I’m _fascinated_ in watching to you attempt to pull this off.” The sarcasm bit, but Jason knew he deserved it and he wasn’t going to be deterred.

Jason wasted no time. He set the tray down and fluffed the pillows on Dick’s bed. Offering his hand, he led Dick to the bed, “Stay put while I get set up, please.” Dick raised an eyebrow, but complied all the same. 

Jason set out and lit the candles he’d brought, dimmed the lights, put in the movie, and popped the cork on the champagne. Handing Dick’s now slightly bemused face a glass, he brought over the plate of fruit and chocolate he’d prepared. He queued up the movie and stood at the edge of the bed.

“May I join you?” he asked, leaving Dick the opportunity to say no that he’d been denied all night.

Dick recognized the gesture for what it was. His smile softened. “Yes,” he said, making room for Jason. Then he glanced at the movie Jason had chosen. “Pride and Prejudice?” he gushed.

“I know it’s your favorite,” Jason said. He reached for the last item on the tray, it was a tube of lotion. Dick stiffened immediately at the sight. “No, it’s not for that,” Jason placated immediately, “Not unless you want. But-and I know you may not want someone touching you right now-but if you wanted to, I was going to offer you a massage.”

Dick took a moment to think, but after a sip of the champagne, he rolled over on his stomach, facing the TV, and said “That sounds lovely.”

 

 

The movie came to a close. Dick had spent the time alternating between quoting along with the movie and munching on the food from the tray.

Meanwhile, Jason had worked on every muscle group Dick had. Hoping he could massage any memory of Cory’s touch out of Dick’s skin and pushing back anger at each bite and scratch mark his fingers met.

As the credits rolled, Jason found himself with Dick curled onto his chest. Jason ran his fingers delicately up and down Dick’s body and into his hair. Even though he’d spent the evening trying to help Dick forget, there was a nagging question he couldn’t put away. He took a risk and asked, “How do you do this, Dick?” Jason continued to stroke Dick’s raven locks. “How can you carry on after everything?”

Dick shifted to snuggle Jason’s side a bit more, “I didn’t really have a choice. If I didn’t pick up and move on, if I started to dwell on the injustice that this life has brought, I wouldn’t be able to function.”

Jason couldn’t believe the fortitude of this wonderful man he held in his arms. He was speechless. He settled on a kiss to his head, which once again smelled like himself. “Never again, Dick. I swear it.”

Dick just nuzzled closer and planted a kiss to Jason’s chest. Eventually, they both found the sleep they’d missed the previous night.


	8. Lunch Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I'm sorry for the delay! I kept fighting with this chapter and the next one trying to find where I wanted to break them up. So as a compromise I'm posting them together. Enjoy!

With the horrid night behind them, Dick and Jason picked up where they’d left off. Except it wasn’t enough for Jason to recognize that Dick was no longer a slave to him. He felt like it needed to be validated by someone else. He couldn’t explain it. But he needed someone else to know.

He picked the only other person in this stupid world he actually liked: Roy Harper. They’d met when Jason was just starting out in the company. Both had been lowly interns scraping by. But while Jason had moved up in the ranks because of his aggressive business tactics, Roy had been poached by the government tech department.

Jason hadn’t been surprised when he’d heard. Roy was truly one of the most creative minds he’d met. Even when they’d just been fetching coffee, Roy had shown his brilliance by rigging up a call system at everyone’s desk. Instead of yelling “Hey intern! Coffee!” all people needed to do was push the button at their desk. Jason had been impressed, until he realized it caused him to work twice as hard to meet everyone’s demands. But alas.

“You alright, buddy?” Roy was sitting at the table, munching on the sandwich Dick had prepared. Jason had invited him over for lunch. They’d been friends for years, and this was a calculated risk, but Roy was the only person Jason trusted with this information.

Jason shifted in his chair, “Yeah, I’m fine. There’s just something I was hoping to talk to you about.”

Relaxed as always, Roy just said, “Sure, shoot,” and added a second crab puff to his mouth.

Jason cleared his throat and called “Richard, could you come here?” Roy cocked his head.

“Yes, sir?” Dick walked out of the kitchen holding a pitcher of lemonade. Jason took it from him and set it down. He brought a confused looking Dick down to sit on the empty chair next to him. “Sir?” Dick questioned.

Jason just planted a kiss to his lips. Then he stood up, grabbed the tray of crab puffs, and offered them to Roy.

Roy sat there, looking between Jason, Dick, and the tray of food. Suddenly his face broke into a smile and he let out a whoop of amusement. Grabbing a crab puff, he said. “You never stop surprising me, Jaybird. Keeps me on my toes. I love it!”

“Jay?” Dick said hesitantly. His brow was knitted in concern.

“Don’t worry, babe,” he sat back down and placed an arm around Dick, “We can trust him. He’d never tell anyone.”

Roy nodded his affirmation, “Cross my heart. But I’ve got to know, how long has this been going on?”

Jason shrugged, “A few months after he arrived.”

Roy whistled, “Wow! And you’ve been keeping this a secret the whole time? I’m impressed.” Then a thought passed over his face. He held out a hand towards Dick, “I’m glad this guy was lucky enough to find you.”  
  
Dick shook his hand hesitantly, “Thank you, sir.”

“Absolutely,” Roy said, “But please, drop the ‘sir’. If you’re with Jay, then you’re just one of guys.”

Dick smiled and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear, “Will do.”

 

 

From there on out, lunches with Roy became a frequent affair. Roy and Dick got along well, and it was great to watch the two of them interact. Even for just a few hours a week, Jason could pretend they lived in a different world, a world where Dick didn’t wear a collar.

However, they didn’t live in a different world. Dick still wore a collar and the damned party Jason was hosting was drawing nearer and nearer. In between their numerous raunchy escapades, Dick had been happily planning every last detail of the party. So by the time the day arrived, the only thing Jason had to do was select a tie. And even that he was having trouble doing.

“I say the green one,” Dick said from his perch on the bed. He was already dressed in traditional serving attire. “It brings out your eyes.”

“Ugh!” Jason growled as he failed to tie his tie a second time. “This is so stupid!” He chucked the tie to the ground.

Graceful as a cat, Dick walked over to Jason, grabbing the offending tie along the way. “What’s really going on, love?” he questioned as he began tying the tie around Jason’s neck.

Jason huffed, “I’m just…worried.”

Dick didn’t look up from his work, but raised an eyebrow, “Worried? Why? I told you I’ve got everything under control.” He gave the knot a last little tug and kissed Jason’s lips, “This party’s going to go off without a hitch. All your guests will be extremely impressed.”

“I’m not worried about them.” Jason grasped Dick’s hands and stared into his eyes, “I’m worried about you.”

“Me? Why?”

Jason reached up to toy with the collar around Dick’s neck, “What if one of us slips? What if someone catches on that we’re…that you…”

“That we’re in love? That you don’t view me as a slave?” Dick stopped Jason’s hand from where it was rubbing the collar, “That’s where acting comes in, Jay. I was a performer, remember? This party’s going to be a walk in the park.” He kissed Jason’s knuckles before pulling him towards the door, “Now stop your worrying and start putting on your best hosting face; people should be arriving any minute.”


	9. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a touch of non-con here. Do what you need to take care of yourselves.

This was such a bad idea. Even though Dick was putting on a beautiful performance, Jason was still having trouble concentrating. It was especially problematic since he’d been stuck watching Ollie ogle Dick’s ass for the past twenty minutes. And yes, in his serving attire, Dick’s bottom was beautifully framed, but the hungry way Ollie was observing Dick felt dangerous. Jason tried to distract him, “How’s hunting season been for you, Oliver?

Ollie slowly brought his gaze over to Jason, “Oh, just fine. Took down two bucks this last trip.” He took a sip of the brandy he was holding and Jason watched his eyes fall back to Dick as he bent over to offer a platter of food to the other guests.

Jason felt his blood pressure rise, but societal rules dictated he remain polite. Ollie was fairly high up in the government. Irritating him could cause serious repercussions. “Sounds like quite a good catch,” he said, hoping his tone was even.

“Not as good as the catch you’ve made,” Ollie said with a sly grin. “I’ll bet you’ve had a lot of fun these past few months. Lots of _conquests_ ,” the way he said the last word made Jason feel like he needed a shower. “I see you’ve taken him off the market though. Not willing to share?”

“No,” Jason replied curtly. He gripped his own thigh hard enough bruise.

“Well, can’t say I blame you,” Oliver sighed, “If I had that ass warming my bed, I’d be hard pressed to give it up.” He licked his lips for good measure. “Still,” Ollie shifted forward in his seat and motioned Jason closer, “A little bit of money here and there, people’s minds can be changed.”

Jason wasn’t in the mood for this conversation. “Yes, well I'm not so easily bought,” he said.

He couldn’t trust himself to continue the conversation anymore without punching Ollie. He excused himself under the guise of needing to mingle with his other guests. He walked over to Roy who was happily chatting with Barbra, another colleague from work. The three of them sat and discussed the merits of various operating systems, but Jason continued to watch Ollie out of the corner of his eye.

At some point as Dick was passing by with a tray of fresh drinks, Jason could swear he saw Ollie’s hand reach out to touch Dick’s ass. Based on the little jolt Jason saw pass through Dick’s frame, that’s exactly what had happened. Roy sent Jason a side-eyed glance; he'd seen it too.

Dick worked uncharacteristically fast to exchange drinks and then hurried back to the kitchen. Ollie waited a half a minute before he stood up and swaggered to follow Dick.

Roy gave Jason a look that seemed to ask “Do you want me to handle this?” Roy worked in the same branch as Oliver. He’d made no secret about his disdain for the man. They’d had a pretty serious falling out a few years back.

Jason responded with a barely noticeable shake of his head. “Roy, maybe you could tell Barbra about that new coding language you’ve been working on? I think she’d love it.”

Roy took the hint and launched into an extended explanation of his latest project. Jason slipped away and tried not to run to the kitchen.

When he got there, he found Ollie had boxed Dick in against the counter. “Please, sir, I-I have to return to my serving duties,” Dick said, the distress clear in his tone.

“Now now,” Ollie had a slight slur in his words, “There are some other services you could handle before you head back out there.”

Jason watched just long enough to see him graze a hand up Dick’s thigh before he stepped into the kitchen. “Something you need help finding, Ollie?” he said with a barely concealed snarl.

Ollie turned away from Dick with a cocky smile on his face, “Oh nothing in particular. Just thought I’d check out the available spread.”

“All of the guest allowed "spread" is already out in the living room. Please see that you stay in that area,” Jason’s tone had lost all the false warmth he used for hosting. Ollie gave a shrug and moved to push past Jason.

Just before he left though, he squared himself with Jason. The stench of whiskey on his breath wafted towards Jason as he whispered, “You may want to remember where I work, Todd. What I said about money changing hands, it wasn’t to buy _you_ off.”

Jason just glared, using the rest of his concentration to keep from killing the man right then and there. When he was sure Ollie was out of earshot, Jason turned to face Dick, “Are you okay?” He placed his hands gently on either side of Dick’s face.

Dick’s eyes held a touch of fear, “I’m sorry, Jay. I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t think he was going to stop.”

Jason placed a kiss on Dick’s forehead, “Shh…it’s alright. I’ll handle it.” He tucked a lock of hair behind Dick’s ear, “Just stay in here as much as you can. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come back up.”

Thankfully Roy was on their team now. Between him and Jason, they managed to keep Ollie under watch and away from Dick.

As the party wound down, guests took their leave. Oliver was one of the last to go. He said nothing outside of the required pleasantries. Whether it was because other people were present or because he felt his threat was clear enough that he didn’t need to exert another show of force that night, Jason didn’t know.

Finally, it was just Roy left. Confirming everyone else was gone, Dick took off his shoes and flopped onto the couch next to Jason. Without thinking, Jason took one of Dick’s feet and began to massage it.

“Man, you guys are cute,” Roy said from his spot on the leather chair, “I’m almost jealous.”

“You don’t see this for you and your slave?” Dick questioned.

Roy gave a small chuckle, “Well considering my guy’s about twice my age and definitely not into me, I’d say no.”

Dick laid his head back on the couch, “Well we’ll have to find you someone, Roy,” he smiled and closed his eyes, “Everyone deserves this.”

Jason’s heart felt heavier than it had a second ago. Dick found joy in everything. Even though he’d spent the evening serving drinks and nearly being assaulted by Oliver, he still felt this was pure bliss. Just sitting on the couch having his feet rubbed was enough for him to be happy. Dick deserved so much more than this.

“Well, when you find someone who wants to deal with a pain in the ass like me,” Roy said without antagonism, “let me know.” He shoved himself out of the chair with a groan, “As it is, I’ve got to get back to my own home. Thanks for the party Jay.”

“Thanks for your help tonight,” Jason replied. Even though Dick tried to hide it, Jason could feel him stiffen at the reference to Ollie.

“Sure thing, Jaybird,” Roy said before turning to see himself out.

Dick stretched out like a cat, “I guess I should start on handling those dishes,” he said.

“Those can wait until morning,” Jason replied as he dragged his hand along Dick’s calve. He was fried from the evening and desperate to get back to being just the two of them.

Dick groaned when Jason’s hand made it up to his inner thigh, “But if I don’t do those now, they’ll be all gross and crusty tomorrow.”

Jason pressed a kiss onto Dick’s knee, “Pretty please? I’ll help you with them tomorrow.”

Dick gave Jason a playful nudge with his foot, “No you won’t, liar.” But Jason knew he had already won from the smile that was on Dick’s face. He climbed over Dick and bent down to devour his luscious lips in a kiss.

“Mmm…okay, maybe I won’t,” he said when he broke apart their mouths, “But I promise to make it worth your while tonight.” He reached around and cupped Dick’s ass.

Dick’s face instantly fell into a frown, “Jay, I am sorry about tonight.” His eyes dropped, “I…I guess I should have…done something to keep him from coming on to me.”

Jason tucked a finger under Dick’s chin, “I have never heard a more ridiculous statement in my life.” He waited until Dick was looking at him, “You’re not responsible for other people’s behavior. Ollie’s an ass. There’s nothing you could do to fix that. Come on,” he said taking Dick’s hand and pulling him up off the couch before he could protest more, “I’ll make sure you forget all about this evening.”

The concern in Dick’s eyes was quickly replaced by a smoldering lust as Jason started to un-tuck Dick’s shirt. “Alright, but I want to see fireworks tonight,” he said mischievously, helping Jason undo his shirt buttons.

Jason chuckled, “Absolutely, love.” He swept Dick up bridal style and they made their way off to the bedroom.


	10. At The Beach

“C’mon Dick!” Jason called up the stairs, “If you aren’t down here in five minutes, I’m leaving without you!”

It wasn’t true, though. Jason would have waited for Dick until eternity ended. But he was really hoping he wouldn’t have to wait _quite_ that long. They were meeting Roy at the beach for a rare trip outside of the house. It was a risk, taking their relationship out in public, but Roy had scoped the section of the beach out and swore it looked secluded and safe.

“Should I wear the blue shirt or white one?” Came Dick’s voice from their room.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jason responded, “you’re not going to be wearing it for more than ten minutes once we get to the beach, and we both know it!” Jason checked his watch, “Oh, hell, the white one!” he said, trying to speed this along.

Just as Jason was actually starting to get concerned that they’d be late, Dick appeared and skipped down the stairs. He was sporting a soft blue shirt and khaki shorts.

Jason smirked, “Glad to know my opinion holds so much weight.”

Dick gave him a quick peck on the lips, “The blue brings out my eyes. I’m just trying to look my best for you, love.”

“Sure, Dickie,” Jason said reaching a hand around Dick’s waist and pulling him in tight, “And you’re definitely not trying to seduce me.”

Dick’s lashes fluttered as Jason’s hand tightened its grip on his hip and Jason lowered his mouth to graze Dick’s jawline. Jason felt himself harden when Dick let out a tiny groan and went slack in his arms.

“Jay,” Dick said breathlessly, “We’re supposed to be meeting Roy.”

Jason nipped at Dick’s neck and, with a growl, pulled back to gather up their beach supplies. “Fine, but I’m not done with you,” he said.

Dick ran a hand through his hair, trying to make himself less disheveled. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he said mischievously.

They both loaded up the car with towels umbrellas and a picnic basket filled with delicious foods Dick had made the day before.

When they arrived, they parked next to Roy’s van and began unpacking. Even though there was no one in sight, it was decided that Dick would carry everything down to the beach and stay a step behind Jason. So to any passing stranger, Dick would still look like Jason’s slave. Although, in truth, they would need the lead chain to make it fully convincing.

Jason had the awful thing in his pocket, just in case, but he couldn’t bring himself to clip it on Dick’s collar. It was agreed that if someone was far enough away, they wouldn’t be able to tell it wasn’t in place and if they saw someone approaching, Jason would quickly clip it on under the guise of readjusting it. But in the meantime, they would enjoy themselves, continuing as if Dick wasn’t actually a slave.

Roy had done his homework. This section of the beach was a perfect choice. It had huge rocks lining the sides so that the actual beach was hidden from view by anyone wandering past. Jason let out a sigh of relief. It was going to be so nice to have a day out of the house where Dick didn’t have to play slave.

“Hey!” Roy called when Dick and Jason appeared from beyond the rocks, “I was beginning to worry you’d forgotten the time.”

“Just waiting on someone to pick out an outfit,” Jason threw a thumb Dick’s direction.

Dick stuck his tongue out at Jason but quickly tossed everything he was holding into his arms and ran over to give Roy a hug. “Great to see you, Roy!” he said, starting to remove his shoes, “And thanks for finding this place! It’s perfect!”

“My pleasure,” Roy said with a bow, “Anything for some of your cooking, Dick.”

“Help yourself,” Dick motioned over to where Jason was setting out their supplies. Just as Jason had predicted, Dick’s shirt came off along with his shorts. Leaving him in nothing but swim trunks; his gorgeous, slightly brown skin soaking up the sun. “Are you guys swimming?” he asked, looking back at the two.

“We’ll catch up,” Jason said waving Dick off, “Some of us need sunscreen.”

Dick shrugged happily and jogged into the surf. Jason just watched in awe as Dick dove into the waves. His toned body glistened as he came up for air, shaking his dark, wet hair out of his eyes. Jason was mesmerized.

“Ahem,” came Roy’s voice at his side, “I don’t mean to break up this gawking fest, but were you actually going to put on sunscreen, or are you just going to stand in the way of the food?”

Jason could feel himself blush, “Sorry, Roy.”

“Don’t sweat it,” Roy dug around in the basket until he came up with a sandwich, “It’s endlessly amusing to watch you two stumble around like newlyweds.”

Jason was about to argue that they weren’t that bad, but when Dick let out an unbridled whoop of joy, Jason's gaze was instantly brought back to his partner, mesmerized all over again. Jason caught Roy's smug grin in the corner of his eye. "Oh shut up," he said as he tried to salvage a bit of his dignity. 

It was a perfect afternoon. They swam, tossed a ball around, ate delicious food, and took turns tormenting each other with seaweed. As the sun started to set, Roy took his leave, claiming he needed to get back home. But the lewd wink he sent Jason implied he just wanted to give them some privacy. Jason wasn’t going to complain.

Dick was sprawled out on the sand, hair still damp from his time in the water. His eyes were closed and he had his hands behind his head, humming to himself. Jason walked over to him and knelt.

He dragged a finger along Dick’s side, up to his neck, and then down his chest until it hit the waistband of his swim trunks. He tugged just enough to hook his first finger under the band. Dick lay still, his eyes still closed.

Jason loved this game. They’d played it before. Jason would toy with Dick, Dick trying to remain still until he couldn’t take it anymore and finally succumbed.

Jason straddled Dick, tucking a second finger under his swim shorts and grinding slowly into Dick. Dick’s chest began to rise more swiftly. Jason was going to win this fight quickly.

He leaned forward to catch both of Dick’s wrists and pin them down into the sand. He sealed his lips over Dick’s nipple. Sucking gently at first; flicking his tongue over the now hardened bud. Then he took the flesh between his teeth and began work it back and forth, increasing the pressure as he went.

Dick hissed and arched infinitesimally up into Jason, but otherwise remained as he was. Jason grinned because he knew how hard Dick was fighting the urge to move.

“C’mon, Dickie,” he whispered into his lover’s ear, “You know how good this will feel. How good I can make you feel.” Jason took his fingers from under Dick’s suit and began to press down into Dick’s hardening cock. “Just give in to me,” Jason cooed.

Dick’s breathing sped up. His hips started to rise up and meet Jason’s hand. “There we go, my pretty bird,” Jason said bringing his mouth to Dick’s neck, “Give in.” Dick’s last remaining stronghold gave way when Jason slipped his hand under Dick’s shorts and grasped his hardened member.

“Fuck,” Dick groaned as his back arched up and he let himself be fully immersed in the sensation of Jason holding him and working him higher.

“You held out longer than I thought,” Jason said placing a kiss on the side of Dick’s jaw and then down his neck.

“Yes, I’m very talented,” Dick said with a wry grin. “Now get me out of these shorts, and fuck me until I’m hoarse.”

It took all of two seconds for them to get fully naked. Jason grabbed the bottle of lube they’d stowed away in the side of the picnic basket.

“Wait, there’s sand everywhere,” Jason said as he was trying to brush himself off, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Dick thought for a moment and then stood up and pulled Jason towards the waves.

“Are you sure?” Jason asked.

Dick’s smile increased, “Just bring the lube along, I’ll be fine.”

Dick led them in until they were a little past waist deep. Then he leapt into Jason arms and wrapped his legs around Jason. “Fuck me, Jason Todd,” he whispered.

It took a few tries to get everyone lubed up enough, but eventually they managed. It was _incredible_. Dick’s vice-like grip around him, the waves adding to their motion, Jason felt on top of the world as he came into Dick. Dick stayed locked around him as Jason reached to finish him off, whispering dirty thoughts into Dick’s ear. Finally Dick came with a shout and then went listless in Jason’s arms. Jason stood, holding his partner and reveling in the overpowering love he felt for this beautiful creature who’d come into his life.

“C’mon, Dickiebird, let me dry you off,” Jason said as he carried Dick back to the shore. They lay out on the beach, watching the sun set until they both felt ready to move again.

Finally, they decided it was time to head home. Dick, looking completely spent, relented to letting Jason carry their supplies to the car. Jason swung an arm around Dick to steady him.

However, as they approached the car, Jason noticed movement. In the evening light, he hadn’t caught it immediately. It was a person walking their slave towards the beach Dick and Jason had just left. Jason passed everything off to Dick who was startled by the sudden weight in his arms. Just as he was about to ask a question, Jason hooked the lead chain onto the collar and understanding registered in Dick’s face.

He fell back a step and lowered his gaze. Jason’s pulse was beating wildly as the pair approached them. He tried to steady his shaking hands as he readjusted his grip on the chain. The light was dimming, and the couple had been far away; how much could they have seen?

“Good evening, Jason,” the man called as they got closer.

Jason’s stomach dropped when he recognized voice: Oliver Queen.

“Evening, Ollie,” Jason replied, hoping he sounded more calm than he felt.

“Lovely night for a swim, eh Todd?” Oliver tugged on the chain of the slave he had in tow. She was a slight girl of around twenty. She lurched at the tug, but caught herself. Oliver reached a hand up towards her chin and grasped it, forcing her to look at him, “Or other things, right, my dear?”

She gave as much of a nod as possible, considering Ollie’s grip. Oliver released his hold on her and gave her backside a swat. She squeaked at the impact, but otherwise held her stance. The smile on Oliver’s face made Jason sick.

“You two finished up?” Oliver looked at Jason expectantly, “Because you’re welcome to stay and play. We could do a bit of swapping, have some fun.” Oliver put a possessive hand around the girl’s neck, “She’s on loan from a co-worker, but I’ve had her before. I know she’ll make you happy, Todd.”

“Well unfortunately, I’ve assigned him to do some deep cleaning this evening,” Jason tried to keep his voice from giving away how much he loathed Oliver.

Ollie whistled, “Oh, is that what the kids are calling it these days?” Jason watched him lick his lips. “I guess we’ll let him slide this time. Just make sure he can walk in the morning; you never knew if _I_ might want to give some of that ‘deep cleaning’ a try.”

Jason didn’t bother to dignify Oliver’s taunt with a response. Instead, he turned back to Dick and said “Come, slave.”  Oliver’s laughter followed them to the car.

Jason waited until they were well out onto the highway before he let loose. “Asshole keeps trying to get at you,” Jason spat. “If it were up to me I’d shove one of his stupid arrows down his throat and bury him where no one would ever find him.” Jason’s hands were clenched around the steering wheel.

Dick reached a hand over to brush the hair behind Jason’s ear, “You’re cute when you’re jealous.”

Jason glanced over at his lover, “I’m serious, Dick. The way that man looks at you, what happened at the party. What happened if he saw something tonight? I don’t trust him.” He placed a hand on Dick’s thigh, “I worry about you.”

“I know you do, my love,” his fingers caressed the back of Jason’s neck, “But nothing’s going to happen. It would be treason for him to actually do anything to me while the exclusivity papers are still in place. Even with all his connections, he’d still be putting a lot at risk to take me from you.” He gave Jason a brief kiss on the cheek, “Now come on, we’ve had a perfectly lovely day, let’s not let one asshole ruin it.”

Jason pushed Dick’s hand away, “Dick I’m serious. _Please_ just let me arrange to have that collar removed.”

The smile left Dick’s face, “Jason we’ve talked about this. You know what it would cost you! Your house! Your job!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, "We’d have _nothing_.”

“I don’t care!” Jason pulled the car over abruptly, his frustration with Dick’s stubbornness rising, “I’d have you! That’s all I care about.” He grasped Dick’s shoulders, “We could move to the country. Away from all this: the statuses, the vapid people, the pointless parties. Go where people don’t give a shit about what you are.”

Dick shook off his hands. “Jason, no,” he said with finality, glaring up at him. “I will not let you give up everything over this.” He held up a hand to cut off Jason’s response. “I know I’m not a slave in your eyes; that’s enough for me. He can’t have seen much, not with the light as dark as it was. He won’t be able to take me from you.”

Just as before, Jason knew he had lost the fight. He reluctantly pulled back on the road and finished their journey home. But despite Dick’s confidence, Jason couldn’t push away the fear of losing Dick.


	11. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more implications of non-con headed your way. Do what you need to keep yourself safe.

It was a Sunday afternoon, a few weeks after their beach trip. Nothing had come of the run-in with Oliver, so Jason slowly began to relax back into their regular routine. They had agreed to a lazy day in before Roy’s visit. Dick had insisted on making blueberry muffins first, though, and Jason had put up no complaint.

He was sitting on the sofa, reading, when he heard a knock at the door. Judging by the way Dick got wrapped up in his cooking, it was likely he hadn’t heard it; so Jason stood up to answer it. His blood went cold when he opened the door.

Ollie, framed by two large bodyguards from the training facility, was standing on his doorstep. “Afternoon, Todd,” he drawled. “Mind if we come in?”

“Yes,” Jason said coldly.

Ollie was untroubled, “That’s fine. We’re not here for you, anyway. We’re here for your slave.”

Jason stiffened and his hands curled into fists. “As you’d need a rental permit to get to him,” he said, “I’d say you wasted a trip.”

“Oh, well you see,” Ollie said reaching into the pocket of his jacket, “I’ve already procured the paperwork. After what I saw on the beach, I went to my boss to suggest your slave be brought in for recalibration. He agreed and gave me the bonus of negating your exclusivity papers.” He looked dead into Jason’s eyes, “Your slave’s mine for tonight.”

In the same instant that Jason reached out to hit Ollie, the two guards pinned him to the wall and delivered a numbing punch to his abdomen. “Oh no no,” Ollie chuckled as his burly friends held Jason’s wheezing form, “I wouldn’t do that. See, whatever you do to me, I’ll make sure to do double to him.”

Jason’s nostrils flared. “You’re a sick bastard!” he spat. Ollie just turned and waved for the men holding Jason to follow. They landed in the kitchen where Dick was working with his back turned to them.

He was humming to himself, beautifully oblivious to what was about to happen. He must have heard them approach and thought it was Jason because he said “Jay, I was thinking maybe a pork roast for din-”. His froze when he saw the group.

“Our friend, _Jay_ , is just going to have to fend for himself this evening.” Ollie approached Dick slowly, like a cat hunting its prey. He reached out and stroked a hand down Dick’s face, “You’re coming with me, tonight.”

Dick looked up at Jason, begging for an explanation. The best he could do was give Dick a small, sad nod of defeat. Ollie, who had watched the silent exchange, let out a single shout of laughter, “Yes, this is going to be fun for all of us.”

He aimed towards the door, but realized Dick was still standing in the same spot, a horrified expression on his face. Ollie snapped his fingers, “Now, slave!” he barked.

 Dick jumped and moved to catch up to where Ollie was standing. “Y-yes, sir,” he said dolefully.

Ollie’s hand ran through Dick’s hair and stopped to caress Dick’s neck. Jason felt sick. Running a thumb over Dick’s bottom lip, Ollie said “You’re going to be _very_ good for me, right slave?”

“Yes, sir,” came Dick’s soft reply.

“Good boy,” Ollie said. Then he looked around him; an evil glint had presented in his eye “Hmm…but I seem to have forgotten my lead chain and cuffs. We can’t risk you running off, can we?” Jason felt a trickle of fear run up his spine. “Why don’t we go for a little stroll?” He put an arm around Dick’s neck and bound Dick’s arm behind his back; rendering his upper body immobile.

Dick shot Jason a helpless look as Ollie began to drag him towards the property edge. “No!” Jason yelled as the pair came closer and closer to the line, “Oliver, don’t do this!” With one last sneering glance at Jason, Ollie gave Dick a savage shove across the line.

Jason watched in horror as Dick’s body arched. He let out a strangled yell before he went limp and collapsed in a heap.

“NO!” Jason yanked one of his hands free and clocked the man who had been holding him. Then he ran at Oliver who was standing with his hands on his hips, a triumphant smile plastered on his face. Jason plowed into him with all the force he could carry.

As Jason landed on top of him he brought his fist up. With every strike, came a thought: _Fuck etiquette. Fuck this society. Fuck Oliver._ Nothing mattered to him except the man with a collar lying on the ground. He could lose everything else, but he couldn’t lose Dick.

He felt hands grab at him from behind. But he was already on his feet, adrenaline coursing through him. The first man came at him, fists swinging. Jason dodged and delivered a bone crunching uppercut. Pain shot through Jason's wrist. It was broken, or at least sprained. Still, the bodyguard went reeling and landed with a thud.

Before he could asses his injured wrist, Jason was encased by two strong arms from behind. All the air was being squeezed from him. He drove his elbow into the ribs of the guy holding him and threw his head back, hearing the sound of a breaking nose. The pressure around him released and he dealt out one last blow with his good hand, rendering the second man unconscious.

Oliver struggled to push himself off the ground. His face was covered in blood; Jason had definitely broken his nose. He watched with grim satisfaction as Ollie spat a tooth onto the ground. “You’re through here!” he yelled. “Pack your bags, because come morning, this house is mine. Your job is mine. You’ll have nothing!”  
  
Jason just sneered, “Take it. You think it matters to me? All your bullshit, your “rules”? Fuck them!” He kicked the bloodied man in the head and watched him collapse.

He ran over to check on Dick. Bending down, he checked for a pulse. Dick was breathing, so Jason had one small thing to be thankful for. He worked his arms under Dick’s body. His wrist cried in protest. Nonetheless, Jason hoisted his lover up with a groan.

He brought Dick upstairs and laid him on the bed. He lifted Dick’s collar and felt his stomach turn. There were burn marks from where the collar had shocked him. But patching up Dick would have to wait.

He ran back downstairs. Grabbing a syringe and bottle from the grey box in the foyer he sped outside where the three men were still lying on the ground. The bottle was full of a sedative people could use on slaves, when needed. Jason was briefly thankful he hadn’t thrown it out years ago. One by one, he administered enough sedative to keep them unconscious for several hours. 

As he stood up from Ollie’s body, he saw Roy’s motorcycle pull up. When he pulled off his helmet, he just stared at Jason. “What the hell happened?” he finally asked.

Jason just gave a tired shake of his head and led Roy inside. “Ollie came for Dick,” he said, walking into the bedroom.

“Oh shit,” Roy said when he saw Dick on the bed.

Jason sat on the edge of the bed, but turned to face Roy, “Roy, you have to help me.”

Instantly, Roy’s hand came up in defense, “Woah, Jase, you know you’re my best friend. But this is beyond what I can do.”

“You know that’s not true.” Jason held Roy’s gaze. Now, after what had just happened between him and Ollie, Jason knew this was Dick’s only chance of escaping that collar. He _had_ to convince Roy. “You work in the tech department. You have access to what we need. _Please_ , Roy.”

Roy rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know, man. Do you know what it might cost me if I get caught?”  
  
Jason jumped angrily to his feet, “Do you know what it will cost _him_ if you don’t?!” Anger and desperation were churning up inside him, “They’ll come for him! They’ll send him to recalibration. I’ll never-,” he choked on his words. “I’ll never see him again,” he finally whispered.

Roy stood, slack-jawed staring and Jason. After a while, he said, “Well shit, Jaybird, when you put it that way,” a sly grin crept onto his face, “how can I refuse?”

Jason felt a weight lift off him. This could work. Dick’s freedom was in reach. “It has to be tonight, you know that right?” he asked.

“Psht, I’ve already thought up four plans on how to get what we need. The longest plan will take two hours. If I’m gone more than that, I got caught and you’re on your own.” And with a mock salute, Roy headed out the door.

Jason took a brief moment to check that Dick was still alright. After that, he went about throwing a collection of clothes and other supplies into two suitcases. He wasn’t sure where they’d go, once Dick was freed. He’d heard rumors of people who had snuck off to the country. Hell, he’d be happy to start a farm; spend his days raising chickens and shit. As long as Dick was safe, he didn’t care.

When he’d finished packing, he focused on wrapping his wrist and treating Dick’s burns as best he could around the collar. After that, he stroked Dick’s hand, waiting for Roy to return.

Seventy-four minutes later, Roy came back through the door. He was out of breath and smelled vaguely of gasoline, but he was holding the deactivation tool victoriously in his hand. He strode over to Dick’s unconscious body. “You ever done this before?” he asked Jason.

“Seriously, Roy?” he cocked an eyebrow at his friend.

Roy gave an apologetic shrug, “Oh, yeah, I guess this will be a first.” He sat down on the bed, “This tool’s going to require both hands. I need you to tilt his head up so I can situate it properly.”

Jason obliged immediately. “Good,” Roy said, “Now locate the part of the collar with the seam and turn it to line up with the mouth of the tool.” As gently as he could, not wanting to aggravate Dick’s burns, Jason brought the seam around to the correct place.

“Okay, now I’m going to essentially burn through the band.” Seeing Jason’s concern he added, “It shouldn’t hurt him, but if he wakes up and moves, we’ll have trouble. So you need to hold him steady just in case he does. Ready?”

Jason crawled onto the bed and situated himself so he was lying next to Dick, cradling his head. He gave Roy a single nod, “Do it.”  
  
Roy took in a breath and then squeezed the tool’s handle. Jason watched the band glow red and then orange where the tool was pointed. That’s when he felt Dick shift. He groaned and tried to roll off his back, but Jason held him tightly. Dick’s eyes flew open in fear. “Easy, babe,” Jason comforted. “Just stay still for me. Everything’s going to be alright, just stay still.”  
  
Dick gave a hint of a nod, but otherwise remained motionless. Finally Jason heard the machine stop and Roy punched a fist into the air. “Woohoo! Done!” he said triumphantly.

Jason made quick work of removing the collar from Dick’s neck. He threw it with as much force as possible into the wall; satisfied when it made a sizeable dent. Dick reached an unsteady hand up to touch the area where the collar had just been. “Jason, what-how did you-” he couldn’t find the words he needed.

But Jason just placed a kiss to his newly-freed lover’s lips, “Shh…it’s okay. Roy helped. But it’s over Dickie, you’re free now.” He could feel tears stinging his eyes.

Stress flooded Dick’s features, “But Ollie? What about what he said?”

Jason shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. It’s done. We’re leaving tonight, he won’t be able to track you without the collar. We’ll drive out to the country and disappear. His reach isn’t long enough to find us there.”

Tears formed in Dick’s eyes as he threw his arms around Jason. “I love you,” he cried into Jason’s neck.

Jason hugged Dick tighter and murmured, “I love you, too.”

That’s when Jason heard Roy clear his throat, “Well, I think this is about the part where I bow out.”

Jason stood up and extended a hand. “Thank you,” gratitude coloring every word, “I owe you-we owe you so much.”

“Yes you do man,” he clasped Jason’s hand, “but I’ll wave it all for the surveillance footage of you knocking out Ollie’s teeth.” He was smiling widely.

Jason returned the smile and brought him in for a hug, “Passcode’s 0912. You know where to find it.”

When they broke apart, Roy’s face turned serious for once. “Be safe,” was all he said.

“We will,” Jason replied. “If it’s safe, we’ll try to contact you.”

“I’d like that,” Roy said.


	12. Epilogue

“Uh...hey Dick, could you come out here?”

“Has the pig escaped again?” came Dick’s voice from their house. It was a small cottage, modest and simple, but they were happy.

They had found the tiny village after several days on the run. It was remote enough that they suspected Ollie couldn’t reach them. The few neighbors they had were kindly, but didn’t ask a lot of questions.

As it was blatantly obvious neither Dick nor Jason had any farming experience, their neighbors frequently stopped by to offer their expertise. And for the first time, Jason was not annoyed by people visiting. They were honest but didn’t judge.

The burn marks around Dick’s neck were still healing and it didn’t take a genius to piece together where they came from. But the people they’d interacted with didn’t seem put off. They just continued to offer advice and the occasional pie when they stopped by.

“We don’t even have a pig, why do you keep quoting that line?” Jason asked as Dick came into view. He was wiping his hands off on a towel and his face was smeared with flour. By the looks of it, he was attempting another pie.

Dick was still adjusting to the wood stove they had for cooking, and the last few attempts had resulted in some _extremely_ blackened crusts. They had laughed and enjoyed the pies all the same, but Dick was determined to create one worthy of sharing with the neighbors.

“Because _Pride and Prejudice_ is a classic,” he said with mock snobbery. “Besides, don’t you feel like Charlotte Lucas out here?” He glanced around at the flat expanse of fields the surrounded them.   
  
Jason set down the trowel he’d been using and stepped over to Dick, “No, because I didn’t marry my Mister Collins.” He gently brushed the flour off of Dick’s cheek, “I married my Elizabeth Bennett.”

Dick blushed and stretched up to kiss him, “I love you, Jason.”

Jason gently placed a hand around the back of Dick’s neck, relishing in the feel of it without the collar, “I love you too, Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to everyone who stopped by for a kudo or comment. They have all been so greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for being patient. This one took a long time to sort out, but chapters should be updated pretty regularly.


End file.
